


Undone

by pushkin666



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has been feeding Xander his blood without his knowledge, creating an addition to it.  It's his plan to make Xander his own but Xander must make the choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Spike wiped the damp cloth over Xander's feverish brow.

"Shush. It'll be alright soon."

"Spike?" Xander's hand caught his wrist. "What's wrong with me?"

Spike smiled. "I've been feeding you my blood, a drop at a time over a long period of time. It's not enough to turn you because let's face it you'd make a lousy vampire but it's enough to bind you to me, make you mine. What's happening to you is withdrawal. It can't be undone, you need my blood otherwise you'll die."

He bit his finger, held the bleeding digit out to Xander. "Your choice, Pet."


End file.
